Número uno
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke es siempre el número uno hasta que llego una niña pelirrosa... One-shot


Buenas, estos personajes no son mios sino del gran Masashi Kisimoto. La historia si pertenece solo a mi mente! muajaja.

**Número Uno**

Desde que tengo uso de razón he sido el número uno en todo, en deportes, en los exámenes, en entregar las tareas, en que se me declarase una niña... Siempre, aunque a mis papas solo les importe las notas. Pero aun así yo quiero ser el numero uno en todo por eso en estos momentos me siento peor que si Itachi-nii-san me hubiese jalado de los calzones en mitad del patio del recreo. Y esto es así solo porque la niñita nueva es la numero uno en las clasificaciones del colegio, esa tonta Sakura Haruno.

Desde el primer día que llego hace ya como un mes, sentí que algo no iba bien.

**_-Flashback-_**

-Buenos dias niños, hoy ha venido una alumna nueva. Por favor entra y preséntate.

Tras esto una niña de unos 8 años se coloco al lado de la profesor, su pelo era de un extraño color rosa y unos bonitos ojos verdes. Cuando hablo realmente no le hice mucho caso al principio, se veía nerviosa.

- Hola! Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura; mi cumpleaños es el 29 de mayo. Me encantan los caramelos de cereza y mi sueño es ser médico asi que debo estudiar muchísimo. Termino diciendo con una tímida sonrisa. Me dolió el pecho en ese momento.

**_-Fin Flashback—_**

Definitivamente sasuke no fallo en su presentimiento de que traería problemas y es que hoy era el día que ponían las calificaciones de los exámenes y como tal se dirigía directo a verificar que ES el numero uno y de paso oír como lo alagan los otros niños para subirse un poco el orgullo uchiha. Nada mas llegar se planto delante de la lista pero se quedo estático al comprobar que no era su nombre quien estaba en el primer puesto sino el de la pelirrosa, la cual recibía las felicitaciones que le pertenecían a ÉL. Incluso el dobe de naruto esta con ella, se supone que es mi amigo ( o eso dice él) y la mira con cara de bobo. La esta felicitando, o no su cara de bobo ahora me mira a mi debo salir corriendo ya.

- Temeee! ¿Has visto la lista? Seguro que si, Sakura-chan es muy lista y se merece ser la primera no como tu que te ves amargado. Además es muy linda y simpática y me trata bien y no me insulta aunque a veces si me pega y es mejor que tu y..

- Cállate y déjame en paz. Sasuke salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras recordaba como era la pelirrosa: dulce, simpática, tímida, buena niña, ayudaba a todos y les saludaba. OH DIOS MIO ella es mejor persona que yo incluso. Necesito ver a nii-san el sabrá lo que hacer, me dirijo corriendo hacia donde esta su clase pensando únicamente en sakura.

Al fin llego al aula y entro corriendo hasta la mesa de su hermano.

- Itachi tengo un problema con una niña de mi clase, ayúdame. Itachi que hasta ese momento estaba hablando con un compañero se giro para ver a Sasuke.

- ¿Y que clase de problema es?

- Pues ella es mejor que yo en todo, me ha ganado en la clasificación. Soy el numero DOS, soy mas tonto que ella. Además ella también es mejor persona que yo, me di cuenta antes. Itachi ayúdame tengo que ser numero uno en algo de ella. Itachi se quedo observando a sasuke entre sorprendido y divertido por las ocurrencias de su hermano pequeño. Al momento el compañero con el que antes conversaba intervino. – ¿Y es bonita esa niña?

Sasuke le miro levemente sonrojado – Pues si…. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Comento en un susurro.

- Kisame no se te ocurra decirle nada raro. Aun es muy joven. Itachi miro de nuevo a su compañero y cuando iba a seguir con Sasuke se acercaron dos compañeros mas hasta ellos.

- Woo ita, no sabia que tenias un hermano. ¿y que haces aquí pequeño?. Un rubio con una coleta se acerco hasta ellos y se apoyo encima de itachi mostrando unas pinturas en sus manos.

- Pues yo ya lo había visto antes. Un pelirrojo se coloco al lado de sasuke y le miro divertido.

- Pues una niña le gano y quiere la revancha. Además es mona. Comento kisame sonriente.

- Ya veo, ¿Cómo es? A lo mejor la hemos visto por ahí, verdad sasori.

- Pues tiene el pelo rosa, unos bonitos ojos verdes, siempre esta sonriendo y es linda. Pero quedo la numero uno y yo el dos. Respondió sasuke un poco cohibido ante tanto amigo de su hermano.

- Ya veo ¿tiene novio?. Deidara siguió con su pequeño interrogatorio.

- NO. Sasuke golpeo la mesa con fuerza haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, para a continuación reírse fuertemente.

- Tranqui peque, ya nos quedo claro que no. Sasuke le miro con cierto odio, es que ella no podía ser la primera con novio, seria otra vez la numero uno.

- ¿Y has pensado ser tu su novio? Serias el primero seguramente y así la distraes para que falle en el examen y tú seas otra vez el primero. Tendrías el numero uno en dos cosas. Itachi miro con incredulidad a Deidara, definitivamente se le exploto algo en la cabeza

- ¡Deidara como se ocurre decirle esa tontería a mi hermano!. Sasuke tu ni le..

- Sii! Es perfecto seria el primero en tener novia, el primer novio de sakura y además puedo ser numero uno de nuevo. Sasuke casi saltaba de la alegría ante un Itachi que había abierto tanto la boca que casi se desencaja la mandíbula - Bien voy a pedírselo ahora mismo. Acto seguido salió corriendo.

Deidara y Sasori se miraron un momento antes de salir corriendo tras él mientras gritaban que eso querían verlo. A los pocos segundos Itachi reacciono y corrió también tras ellos con Kisame pisándole los talones.

Sasuke corría por todo el edificio hasta el aula que es donde debería estar Sakura. Creyó oír de lejos a su nii-san gritando algo de locura y otra cosa de arte… Pero el casi podía ver su clase donde su ahora 'novia' (aunque ella aun no lo sepa) estaba, llego ante la puerta y se quedo parado un momento intentando respirar con normalidad de nuevo y tranquilizarse porque sentía que el corazón se le saldría. Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta, y miro hasta que la localizo sentada en una esquina sonriendo a un niño pelirrojo, no recordaba su nombre es mas ni siquiera era de su clase. Ese niño se estaba acercando mucho a sakura, espera le va a dar un beso. Horrorizado se lanzo directo hacia él separándolo rápidamente de sakura.

- ¡Solo yo puedo darle un beso!. El niño y Sasuke empezaron a revolverse en el suelo peleándose. Hasta que Itachi los separo ante las carcajadas de Deidara y Sasori que miraban todo desde la puerta.

- Sueltame nii-san iba a besar a Sakura, y delante mio. Sasuke empezó a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra. Hasta que Sakura se planto delante de él con los ojos lagrimosos. – Sasuke-kun..

Él se paro al momento con Itachi aun sujetándolo y es que sentía su cara muy pero que muy caliente, empezó a darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

- Esto… Sakura…yo….

Sakura le sonrio y se acerco hasta darle un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se pusiera muy roja

- Sasuke-kun, yo te daré mas besos pero no te pegues con nadie.

- hump. Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia y es que ser el numero uno ahora no le pareció tan importante como que Sakura le diera otro beso.

Review porfi que soy una novata *-*. No me quiten las ilusiones XD


End file.
